


Brofriends

by Proudtobeatheatrekid



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Cisco are on tumblr, Bro pickup lines, I don't know what that meme is actually called, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudtobeatheatrekid/pseuds/Proudtobeatheatrekid
Summary: Barry finds a meme on tumblr and immediately sends it to Cisco, who uses it to flirt with him.





	Brofriends

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [these](http://nicknamesaremygame.tumblr.com/post/140621300152/inspired-by-this-cisco-barry-bromance-or) [posts](http://craptaincold.tumblr.com/post/148866036562) and others like them.
> 
> Nobody else has looked over this, so if you notice any mistakes, please tell me!

Cisco and Barry called each other “bro”. They tended to use it as a term of affection. So when Barry saw a new meme on tumblr - bro pickup lines, he immediately sent it to Cisco.

And Cisco started _using them_.

  


* * *

  


The first time it happened, Cisco had made a new flavor of protein bar for Barry.

“I'm not a cook, bro, but this one tastes great,” said Cisco, handing Barry a seemingly normal looking box of protein bars branded with the Star Labs logo.

“Did you steal one of my protein bars?” asked Barry jokingly.

“Don't need to, bro.”

“Why's that?”

“Because you're the only one who gives me strength, bro,” said Cisco.

Barry froze for a moment. “Bro.”

  


* * *

  


A few days later, Cisco caught Barry coming out of the treadmill room, “Bro, do you lift?” he asked.

“What?” asked Barry, “I mean...kind of? I-”

“Because you lift my heart whenever you're around, bro.”

Barry was still trying to think of a response besides “Bro” as Cisco walked back to his desk.

  


* * *

  


Barry sped into the cortex after work one day, and the only one there was Cisco.

“Hey bro,” Cisco called him over.

“What's up, bro?”

“I wanna live in your socks.”

“OK, why?” asked Barry, very confused. Cisco had _just_ been complaining about how much speedsters sweat.

“So I can be with you every step of the way,” Cisco explained, looking very smug.

“Oh my god, bro.” said Barry, walking away. He paused and turned back around briefly, “You're already with me every step of the way, though, bro. You're the voice in my ear.” Then he chose to speed away and find Caitlin rather than face Cisco's inevitably embarrassing response.

  


* * *

 

Barry arrived at Star Labs one morning and was heading towards Cisco's lab. He'd had a dream the previous night that he and Cisco had been at Hogwarts and he wanted to tell Cisco all about their inter-house friendship and how Cisco was always Barry's number one fan in the quidditch stands. He might not mention the empty classrooms they kept making out in, though.

“I had the sweetest dream last night, bro,” he said, perching on the corner of Cisco's desk.

“Bro,” said Cisco, not even looking at him, “every second I spend with you is a sweet dream.”

Barry froze. Cisco looked up at his lack of response, cleared his throat, and said, “so what was the dream about?”

“We were at Hogwarts, bro. We had the best inter-house friendship that school has ever seen.”

“I mean, that's just real life, though, bro.”

 

* * *

 

Barry arrived in the cortex after a mission and said hi to Caitlin and Harry on his way to high-five Cisco. He felt so confident right now.

“Bro, you wanna be my bf?” he asked, pausing for a second then remembering the rest of what he was going to say and started rambling nervously. “Uh, Bfmeansbrofriendit'slikedoublethebroYou'remybestbrodudeIloveyouman I really love you so much...” he trailed off at the end when he noticed everyone was staring at him.

“Double the bro, bro,” said Cisco, putting his hand up for a high five.

Barry cautiously tapped his hand against Cisco's, looking over at Caitlin, who was just looking at him with a raised eyebrow like she saw straight through him, and Harry, who was shaking his head and going back to what he was doing before.

“I'm gonna go… change...” said Barry, speeding out of the room.

 

 

“Barr,” called Cisco, “can we talk?”

“Oh, uh… yeah. Sure,” said Barry, following Cisco into his lab. “What's up?”

“Were you trying to flirt with me?” asked Cisco. “I only ask because you're, like, really bad at it. In a super adorable way, but… bro. You went into a speedster talk for a bit there. I think we all missed the middle bit.”

Barry froze, “speedster...talk?”

“Yeah,” said Cisco, “sometimes when you get super nervous you start talking so fast that nobody can understand you. It just sounds like fast forwarding.”

“I do?”

“Yeah, bro. I mean, I find it endearing. Except when I actually need to understand you. Because. I can't.”

“Shit. So, um, what did I actually...”

“Everything after “bf” and before “I really love you so much”. So... all the platonic stuff.”

“Shit. So Caitlin and Harry-”

“Do not know the meme. Caitlin has already yelled at me for turning you down.”

“But you didn't- I wasn't- Wait, you knew what I was really saying?”

“You think I don't recognize the meme I've been using to flirt with you for the last month?” Cisco put a hand on his chest in mock offense.

“No, but- wait, flirting?”

“Bro.” said Cisco, putting his hand down.

“Really?”

“Do you not- Barr, do you- is our friendship really platonic? Because if it is, that's totally cool, but- I just kind of thought-”

“No! I- I've been hoping, actually, I just didn't think- You've really been flirting with me?”

“For like the past year, thanks for noticing.”

“Sorry,” Barry blushed.

“So,” Cisco said, “and I want to clarify before I say this that it's definitely flirting; you are so cute bro. Want to be my bf? Bf as in boyfriend.”

“Oh my god,” Barry smiled, “Bro.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Oh yeah, definitely.”

“Bro,” said Cisco, and they both broke out into a fit of giggles.

 

* * *

 

Two months later, Flash and Vibe had just left the latest meta of the week in the custody of CCPD and were leaving the scene when Flash turned to Vibe and said, “hey bro, your hand looks heavy, let me hold it for you.”

To which Vibe responded, “That was actually smooth. You're getting better, bro.”

The next day, Tumblr was filled with pictures of the two heroes holding hands with the caption “Flash and Vibe flirt with Memes. Find them.” and thus the hashtag “find flashvibe” was born.

Cisco and Barry started a roleplay blog that occasionally posted false leads towards flash and vibe's actual tumblrs.


End file.
